livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ellamin Quodak Taletreader (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Bard (Sound Striker)/Mindchemist Level: 5/2 Experience: 23000 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Abyssal, Ancient Deltan, Ancient Landadel, Celestial, Common, Deltan, Draconic, Elven, Giant, Gnome, Goblin, HaGruut, Inner Sea, Irthian, Jira'shae, Landadel, Northern Isle, Orc, Seithr, Sylvan, Tengu Deity: Sapo First Seen: Location: Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (13;03 pts) -2 racial DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 12 +1 (10;00 pts) +2 racial INT: 16 +3 (15;07 pts) +1 level adj WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (14;05 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 51 = + CON (1) (Bard) + + CON (1) (Mindchemist) AC: 17 = + DEX (1) + Armor (5) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (1) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (5) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +01 = (1) BAB: +04 = (3) + Alchemist (1) CMB: +03 = (4) + STR (0) + Size (-1) CMD: 14 = + BAB (4) + STR (0) + DEX (1) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +05 = (1) + Mindchemist (3) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +08 = (4) + Mindchemist (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +05 = (4) + Mindchemist (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Modifiers: +6 vs language dependent effects (+4 class/+2 racial) +4 vs bardic effects, sonic (class) +4 vs poison (+2 class/+2 trait) +4 vs alcohol (trait) +2 vs drugs (trait) +2 vs glyphs, symbols, other magical writings (racial) Speed: 20' Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Bombs: Attack: +7 = (4) + Dex (1) + Feat (1) + Size (1) Crit: x2, Range: 20', Ranged Touch, #/day: 7 Damage: 1d6+3 fire (4 splash damage in adjacent squares; DC 14 Reflex for half) +1 Morningstar: Attack: +6 = (4) + Str (0) + Enh (1) + Size (1) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x2 +1 Scorpion Whip: Attack: +6 = (4) + Str (0) + Enh (1) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: x2, Special: Disarm, Trip, 15' reach(no aoo) Masterwork Shortbow: Attack: +7 = (4) + Dex (1) + Enh (1) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4, Crit: x3, Range: 60', Ammo: 20 arrows Masterwork Dagger (melee): Attack: +6 = (4) + Str (0) + Enh (1) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2 Masterwork Dagger (thrown): Attack: +7 = (4) + Dex (1) + Enh (1) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Unarmed: Attack: +5 = (4) + Str (0) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3, Crit: x2, Special: nonlethal Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma), +2 (Constitution), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Bard (Sound Striker) (+5 skill points) Gift of Tongues: +1 bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks, +1 additional language for every rank in Linguistics. Keen Senses: +2 Perception Low Light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light Obsessive: +2 Professsion (Brewer) Magical Linguist: +1 to the DC of spells w/language dependent, glyphs, other magical writings. +2 racial bonus on saving throws against such spells. spell-like abilities 1/day: arcane mark, comprehend languages, message, read magic Weapon Familiarity: Treat any “gnome” weapon as a martial weapon Class Features Bard(Sound Striker) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Shields (no arcane spell failure); Simple Weapons, Longsword, Rapier, Sap, Shortsword, Whip Cantrips: see magic section for details Spellcasting: Spontaneous casting, see magic section for details Bardic Knowledge: + 1/2 level to knowledge checks Bardic Performance: See section for details Versatile Performance: Choose a Perform skill. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in associated skills. When substituting in this way, the bard uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of its associated skill's bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill or if it is a class skill. Comedy (Bluff, Intimidate) Well-Versed: +4 bonus vs bardic performance, sonic, language-dependent effects Lore Master: can take 10 on any Knowledge skill check that he has ranks in, if he chooses. In addition, 1/day, can take 20 on any Knowledge skill check as a standard action. Mindchemist Armor/Weapons: Light Armor; Simple Weapons, Bombs Alchemy: use craft (alchemy) to ID potions Bombs: see weapon section for details Cognatogen: mental mutagen Extracts: uses formula book, self only Extra Bombs: bonus feat Throw Anything: bonus feat 3 Extra Languages: discovery Perfect Recall: When making a Knowledge check, add Intelligence bonus on the check a second time. The mindchemist can also use this ability when making an Intelligence check to remember something. Discovery Substitution: A mindchemist may select Skill Focus (Disable Device, Disguise, Heal, any Knowledge skill, Sense Motive, or Spellcraft), or may learn 3 languages, in place of a discovery. Poison Resist: +2 vs poison Fast Poisoning Feats Extra Bombs (bonus): +2 bombs per day Throw Anything (bonus): no penalties for improvised ranged weapons +1 to attack rolls with thrown splash weapons Breadth of Experience (1st): +2 to all knowledge, profession checks knowledge & profession checks can be made untrained Combat Casting (3rd): +4 to concentration when casting defensively Lingering Performance (5th): bardic performance effects linger for 2 rounds Taunt (7th): Use Bluff instead of Intimidate to demoralize foe w/no size penalty Traits Iron Liver: +2 vs poisons, drugs, +4 vs alcohol Magical Knack (Bard) (Magical): +2 CL to bard spells Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 50 = (6) + INT (3)/Level(9x5=45); FC (5) (Bard) 14 = (4) + INT (3)/Level (Mindchemist) *=nonclass skill Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 3 +0 Bluff (13) 0 0 3 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (alchemy) 08 2 3 3 +0 Diplomacy 03 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 1 -0 +2(Size) Handle Animal* 0 0 3 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate (13) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)# 18 5 3 6^ +2(feat)+2(bard) *can take 10 Knowledge (History)# 15 2 3 6^ +2(feat)+2(bard) *can take 10 Knowledge (Local)# 18 5 3 6^ +2(feat)+2(bard) *can take 10 Knowledge (Other)# 10 0 0 6^ +2(feat)+2(bard) Linguistics 13 7 3 3 +0 Perception 13 7 3 1 +2(racial) Perform (Comedy) 13 7 3 3 +0 Perform (Oratory) 13 7 3 3 +0 Perform (Percussion) 09 3 3 3 +0 Profession (Brewer) 13 5 3 1 +2(feat)+2(racial) Profession (Other) 03 0 0 1 +2(feat) Ride* 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 13 7 3 3 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 1 -0 +4(size) Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim* 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 13 7 3 3 +0 ^Double Int #1/day take 20 as a standard action on any knowledge roll Magic Racial Spell like Abilities 1/day: Arcane Mark, Comprehend Languages, Message, Read Magic Bardic Performance Countersong (Su): At 1st level, a bard learns to counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components.) Each round of the countersong he makes a Perform (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use the bard's Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the bard's Perform skill check result for the save. Countersong does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Countersong relies on audible components. Distraction (Su): At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the Distraction, he makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the Distraction is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the Distraction, but it must use the bard’s Perform check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. Fascinate (Su): At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The Distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. For every three levels a bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard’s level + the bard’s Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes the performance for as long as the bard continues to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. Inspire Courage +2 (Su): A 1st level bard can use his performance to inspire courage in his allies (including himself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 5th level, and every six bard levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +4 at 17th level. Inspire Courage is a mind-affecting ability. inspire courage can use audible or visual components. The bard must choose which component to use when starting his performance. Wordstrike (Su): spend 1 round of bardic performance as a standard action to direct a burst of sonically charged words at a creature or object. 1d4+2 damage to an object, or half this damage to a living creature. Bard Spells CL 7 concentration +10(+14 casting defensively) SR = +7 Cantrips (DC 13) Level 1 (5/day, DC 14) Level 2 (3/day, DC 15) * Dancing Lights * Cure Light Wounds * Invisibility * Detect Magic * Hideous Laughter * Sound Burst * Ghost Sound * Share Language * Tongues * Prestidigitation * Ventriloquism * Read Magic * Summon Instrument Cognatogen The alchemist gains the ability to create a cognatogen, a mutagen-like mixture that heightens one mental ability score at the expense of a physical ability score. It’s a standard action to drink a cognatagen. It takes 1 hour to brew a dose of mutagen, and once brewed, it remains potent until used. An alchemist can only maintain one dose of mutagen at a time—if he brews a second dose, any existing mutagen becomes inert. As with an extract or bomb, a mutagen that is not in an alchemist’s possession becomes inert until an alchemist picks it up again. Upon being imbibed, the cognatagen gives the alchemist a +2 natural armor bonus and a +4 alchemical bonus to the selected ability score for 10 minutes per alchemist level. If the cognatogen enhances his Intelligence, it applies a penalty to his Strength. If it enhances his Wisdom, it applies a penalty to his Dexterity. If it enhances his Charisma, it applies a penalty to his Constitution. Otherwise, this ability works just like the mutagen ability (including the natural armor bonus). When the effect of the cognatogen ends, the alchemist takes 2 points of ability damage to the ability score penalized by the cognatogen. A non-alchemist who drinks a mutagen must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the alchemist’s level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier) or become nauseated for 1 hour—a non-alchemist can never gain the benefit of a mutagen, but an alchemist can gain the effects of another alchemist’s mutagen if he drinks it. (Although if the other alchemist creates a different mutagen, the effects of the “stolen” mutagen immediately cease.) The effects of a mutagen do not stack. Whenever an alchemist drinks a mutagen, the effects of any previous mutagen immediately end. Extracts CL=2 *=prepared Level 1: Ant Haul, Bomber's Eye, Comprehend Languages, Cure Light Wounds*, Endure Elements, Expeditious Retreat*, Shield* Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Average Life Style 100 gp Explorer's Outfit (8) lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Total Defensive Gear +1 Morningstar 2308 gp 3 lb +1 Scorpion Whip 2305 gp 1.5 lb MW Dagger 302 gp 0.5 lb MW Shortbow 330 gp 1 lb Arrows (20) 1 gp 0.08 lb Total Weapons 5246 gp 6.08 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb 5346 gp Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-28.5 30-58 58.5-86.25 Finances PP: 00 Lifestyle: 100 gp GP: 18,154 Arms & Armor: 5246 gp SP: 00 Other Gear: 0 gp CP: 00 Spent Consumables: 0 gp ----------- Gems/Jewelry/Other: Total Expenses: 5346 gp Starting GP: 23500 gp ----------- Total Income: 23500 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 105 Height: 3' 2" Weight: 37 lb Hair Color: dusty brown Eye Color: hazel Skin Color: tanned Appearance: easy to miss when he isn't talking, as he is both short and thin, even for a gnome, and his clothes skew to the practical, despite his profession, with even his formal entertainment outfit far less gaudy than most such outfits Demeanor: easy going and extremely pleasant and open when relaxed, he changes completely when dealing with one of his three big passions: languages, brewing, and sharing his learned information with others. At those times, especially when dealing with his passion languages, he can become extremely focused. He is surprisingly humble for a man who makes a living out of talking a lot, and rarely shares personal information unless it directly pertains directly to the subject matter being discussed Background Ellamin is in many ways a mystery to all who meet him. Where he originally came from and why he left there is not something he typically shares, and his mastery of languages and local cultures is such that any signs of his upbringing have long since been washed away. What is known is that he loves languages above all else, and brewing and sharing his various experiences are not far behind. He will go to great lengths to follow his passions, picking up a lot of what to him is mostly incidental skills, magic, and knowledge along the way. His latest travels bring him to Venza, not for any specific reason, but becuase that just happened to be the road he was walking at the time, though now that he is here, he is not entirely without purpose. He has decided that the time has come to look into implementing a plan that had been bouncing around his head for some time now. Having decided that he was going to need help in his master plan of learning all the languages of the world, he hopes to start a society where scholars and explorers of all kinds could share their knowledge and benefit from the knowledge of the others. While he as yet has no idea how to make this reality, working on it is his current goal and focus. Born in the southern reaches of the Landadel Baronies near Tal Hallow and the Ouhm River, Elliman was always fascinated with sound. At first, this wasn't a big deal because his father was a brewer and an alchemist, so the occasional loud noise was not unusual in that household. Over time, though, it became clear that his passion would need some focus if he wasn't going to drive his parents, and anyone else around him, crazy; it clearly exceeded what even most gnomes were capable of tolerating. With that in mind, his parents turned him to the study of linguistics. This led him to study the bardic arts, and he found them to be a perfect fit, as it involved both of the things he loved, sound and alcohol, in ways that made people want him to demonstrate his love of both, as opposed to constantly telling him to stop and/or go elsewhere to do it, with the opportunity to travel and get out of what had been rapidly becoming a rather stale life. Now, after years of travel that has taken him all over the world ( though he tends to avoid extended sea travel because the alcohol tends to not particularly satisfying) and learning, he is farther along on his goal of being able to speak every language, although he still has a long ways to go. Adventure Log Starting at level 7 from Ausk's retirement XP Received: 23,000 Treasure Received: 23,500 GP Level Ups Level 8: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character